Seto Kaiba, Sara Mouto and the Spare Shirt
by Ms Georgie
Summary: Yugi has a sister Sara and Guess what she work's for Kaiba who is sick of her unknown teasing so what's he gonna do about it... read and find out. By the way can you smell... cherry... pineapple no wait that's LEMON! DOn't read if you don't like.


**Kaiba, Sara and the Spare Shirt **

**A/N**** Well this is my first one-shot and... Uh... hmmm....**

**Disclaimer****- I own Yu-Gi-Oh... Oh, wait no I don't... but I do own Sara n_n**

**WARNING!!!! LEMON!!!WARNING!!!! LEMON!!!WARNING!!!! LEMON!!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE **

**-_- DUHH**

**Read and Review**

Seto Kaiba was feeling two thing's right now; pissed off and horny. It's a dangerous combination for anyone but on Kaiba, it was just plain scary, Seto sat back in his chair for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night and rubbed at his sore eye's. He had been sitting at his office computer adding the finishing touch's to his latest game design for the past four day's, only getting three to five hours of sleep on the sofa in his office, but the worst part was his secretary was doing the same hours with him. Sara made sure he was eating, drinking and getting some sleep, in fact she had tended to everyone of his need's but one... and she was the only one who could satisfy that need he'd been have since he hired her three months ago.

Seto closed his eye's and thought about his sexy secretary, Sara Mouto, who just happened to be Yugi's big sister by a year. Sara was tall for a girl; she was about 5"8 and had long brown, wavy hair that stopped at her lower back, her eyes were the same colour, a beautiful chocolate brown that could make any man drool. She also had red full lips and a neck... oh that neck, her body was the perfect hourglass figure and her legs went on forever. Oh yeah, Sara had the body and she didn't mind showing it off with her short skirt's that ended just above the knee and her tight blouses that showed off her perfect breast's.

Seto groaned when he opened his eye's and looked down to his crotch which was telling him that he needed to do that woman and soon. Three month's is a long time to be that close to someone, and now that Mokuba was getting older, he didn't take his work home much anymore so that meant even more time spent with the temptress.

"That's it I've had it, I need release and I'm not doing it myself." determined to have his way with Sara tonight he called her over the intercom and waited for her to come in. When Sara walked in he growled low in his throat, she wasn't wearing the black skirt and blouse she was wearing earlier, no instead she was wearing one of his spare white dress shirts that he kept here for emergences with a thin black belt buckled across her waist to make it look like a dress, the only thing of hers that she had on was her black, strappy high heel's. If Seto was any other man he'd be panting right now but he wasn't any other man he was Seto Kaiba... and he was panting too.

"Why are you in my shirt?" he asked huskily

"Well I spilled coffee all over my suit so I needed something to wear and I improvised, I hope its okay... Mr. Kaiba" through her speech she had walked around his desk and slipped between him the desk so they were face to... waist and Seto loved it.

"Well I'm sorry about your suit but I'm afraid that's my last shirt and I'll need it back to change into, Sara." his hand's twitched on the armrest's of his chair as the wanted to be touching her soft light tanned skin,

"Okay well I'll slip off home and get another suit and bring you back the shirt ironed. Is that okay Mr. Kaiba ?" she cocked her head to the side smiling at him as she ran her tongue across her pearly white teeth taunting him, teasing him, tempting him...

"No Sara. I need you to take it off now... right here, right now." he smirked at her as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well you are the boss but do you think you cold help me with the belt? it's a little awkward." Kaiba stood, reached out for the belt and slowly undid it before letting it drop to the floor with a small clang. Once the belt was removed, Seto settled his hand's on her shirt covered hips looking her straight in the eye before asking...

"The buttons on this shirt are awkward too, Sara. Do you need any help with those as well?" at her nod he began un-buttoning, his shirt from her body and as each button popped out her beautiful skin was revealed. There were only two buttons preventing him from revealing her breast's when her hand's stopped him he looked up confused for a moment,

"I think I can handle these two thank you sir." She smirked at him at turned around in front of him and he heard her undoing the buttons before she slid the shirt off her shoulder's, slowly down her back only to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. Seto groaned and pulled the shirt off of her body tossing it aside before running his hand's over her exposed torso, making a point to avoid her breasts. Sara was getting impatient so she turned around and grabbed Seto's hand's forcing them to touch her breasts. Seto watched as her head tipped back and a moan came from her lips as he began needing her breast's, when her head came back up he planted his lip's slap, bang on hers pushing his tongue into mouth, tasting her spicy flavour on his pallet.

Sara although enjoying the pleasure wasn't going to let him have all the fun so she began removing the white trench from Seto's body along with his black dress shirt. When his torso was revealed, she broke the kiss and started leaving opened mouth kisses down his neck, occasionally nipping and sucking on sensitive spot's causing him to voice his pleasure. Seto watched fascinated as she made her way to his chest stopping to lay attention to his nipples with lick's, nip's and bites. One particularly hard bite made him throw his head back in ecstasy before she began licking further down his body paying special attention to his abs. Seto had his eye's closed in pleasure but when she nuzzled his crotch his eye's shot open and he stared down at her half lidded and breathing raggedly,

"Glad I got you attention... Seto" She purred out his name sinfully and he growled at her. He watched once aging fascinated as she undid his belt and zipper with her teeth before pulling his pant's down around his ankles, Boxer's or briefs. you answer is... Commando, Sara stared at his impressive length before blowing gently on the tip cause him to hiss,

"Please… Sara... I need...you to AHHHHHUHHH!!!" Sara had got the message and took him fully in her mouth, Seto had been shocked but it felt great. Somehow Seto's hand found it's way into Sara's hair as he guided her on his hard member, grunt's moans and hisses escaped his dry lips as she bobbed up and down, sucking him off like a pro,

"Oh... uh... Sa…ra... I'm going to...Uhuuhhhuahh!!!" Seto came hard spilling his hot seed into her warm mouth and she swallowed every drop,

"Get... Up... Here... Now" he panted out as she slowly kissed her way back up his body, all the way up to his lips to give him a hard kiss. Seto could taste himself on her lips but he didn't care, he wanted this so badly for so long so he didn't care. Seto pulled back from her lip's and began giving her neck the same treatment she gave his and kept going until he came to her breast's, after giving her a devilish smirk he dipped his head and took her nipple into his mouth making her cry out his name in ecstasy while his hand played with her other breast. When he was sure she was distracted he slid his free hand down her body until he came to her clothed core, after moving the bothersome fabric out of the way he plunged a finger inside her womanhood and groaned at how wet and ready she was for him. Seto began a steady rhythm with his finger slowly adding one after the other until she had three finger's inside her body. Sara was writhing around and screaming his name as loud as she could as his fingers worked her and Seto could tell she was close to her breaking point so he pushed his thumb hard against her clit making her come instantly,

"SETTOOOOO!!!" Sara slouched forward, her leg's giving way and rested her head on Seto's shoulder, the man who in quest was licking his finger's clean whist holding her up with his other hand,

"Well are you ready for the main course Sara or are you done?" he said smirking

"Shut up... and do me Seto... NOW" she growled. Seto kicked of his pant's which were still at his ankles and since he always takes his boot's off at the door along with his sock's he was completely naked, Sara on the other hand still had her underwear and Heel's on. Seto was fine with the heel's but the panties had to go so picking up his letter opener her sliced through her panties letting them drop to the floor before picking her up bridal style and taking her over to the sofa.

Seto laid Sara down and climbed on top of her, once he was ready he thrust hard into her warm, tight heat,

"UUHHHHH Oh God your so tight UGH!!" both had to still for a moment or this would be over very fast. After a few moments they began a furious pace and all that could be heard in the room was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the sound's of grunts, moans, screams and groans,

"Ohhh Seto… Harder... Faster...please..." Seto complied by turning her onto her front and bringing her up on all fours before he began pounding into her hard and fast, so hard and fast that the whole sofa shook. Seto could feel his release coming and so could Sara so they got even rougher until...

"SEETOOO!"

"SAARAAA!"

Both of them collapsed into a heap on the sofa before getting into a comfortable position with Seto lying beneath Sara, her head resting on his chest.

"Y'no if you wanted sex Seto all you had to do was ask. You shouldn't bottle up you urges, it's not healthy." she chuckled

"Now she tells me. Well from now on, you better expect this at work Sara... I can't always wait till we get home love."

"I know. When will we announce our engagement then?"

"Soon. Right now I just want to sleep."

"I Second that motion." Seto smiled at his future wife and kissed her gently,

"I Love you Sara."

"I love you too Seto... but still shut up and go to sleep... you've really done me in this time. Night" Seto chuckled and felt her breath even out,

"Night Love." and with that he fell into a peaceful slumber too.

**Well there we go... my first one-shot... and my second lemon... **

**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK?!?!?!? **

**TELL ME**

**TELL ME**

**TELL MEEEEEEUHH... please n_n**

**Thanx 4 reading and ... reviewing... please :D**

**Ms G**


End file.
